Nozuchi
Nozuchi or Kayanohime is a demon in the series. History In Japanese mythology, the Nozuchi or Nodzuchi is a spirit of the earth that is found in open plains hiding in the shadows of the plants and trees. While it is not an evil or mischievous spirit, it is wild and uncontrollable, thus it will sometimes bring harm to humans it sees as intruders or threats. Its name means "God of the plains." It is also another name for the serpent monster Tsuchinoko, which is now seen more as a cryptid that takes the form of a fat snake. As Kayanohime or Kaya-no-hime it is a goddess of the fields and grass born from Izanami. Together with Ohoyamatsumi they would bear eight children. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum: Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Dragon King Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Snake Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Snake Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Snake Race as '''Nodzuchi', Dragon Race as Kayanohime *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Snake Order *Persona 4'' / Golden: Moon Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Moon Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Moon Arcana *Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Dragon Class *Devil Survivor 2: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Snake Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Nozuchi can evolve into Gui Xian through leveling up. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Nozuchi can be contracted in Suginami and Shinjuku Babel's docks. Massive Nozuchi are a reoccurring theme as both event-based player demons and bosses within the Denshi Kairo instance and the gold-level Nakano Stone Site instance, appearing alongside Genbu. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Nozuchi can be found in Shinjuku. It can teach Flynn the Critical Wave, Mazio, and Rakukaja skills through its Demon Whisper. Flynn must have the Demolingual App in order to converse with Nozuchi. A Nozuchi may also give Flynn the "Cu Chulainn's Training" Challenge Quest when spoken to. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Nozuchi appears in the south entrance and west entrance areas of Shinjuku as well as the northern areas of the Fairy Forest, past the central gate. It can teach the Rakukaja, Mazio and Critical Wave skills to Nanashi during Demon Whisper. Nozuchi gains a bonus to any support and Electricity skills learned during fusion. ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Nozuchi is one of the demons given as a prize for beating Eligor's quiz in Fire Book. In Ice Book Nozuchi is a boss faced in the Huge Floodgate, where he plans on flooding the Water Angels Town to kill the inhabitants in the name of his master Zebul. Upon defeat his body transforms to reveal his true form. His last words being that they shall continue fighting until everything is destroyed. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice= Resist |Electricity= Resist |Force= - |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= :Poison |Normalattack= Physi x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Critical Wave\Innate Mazio\Innate Rakukaja\20 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' Nozuchi= |-| Kayanohime= ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas